pinkniggazfandomcom-20200213-history
12th August 2019
Dreaded day. This is the day Korrey died. 18:21:40 : Spudnic2002 joined the game 18:51:34 : Saving the game (this may take a moment!) 18:51:34 : Saved the game 18:55:41 Authenticator #2/INFO: UUID of player iilovesnow is 92d19feb-1bfb-4f05-b204-6a9ae9844a78 18:55:42 : iilovesnow logged in with entity id 511 at (-3968.300000011921 , 6.0, 2513.576602203969) 18:55:42 : iilovesnow joined the game 18:55:46 : ;Spudnic2002; sup 18:55:51 : ;iilovesnow; hi 18:56:03 : ;iilovesnow; the slime farm isn't working 18:56:17 : ;Spudnic2002; well, im not near you. The others wont let me 18:56:23 : ;Spudnic2002; even though ive done nothing 18:56:41 : ;iilovesnow; lol im sorry 18:56:59 : ;Spudnic2002; tbh they're just ass holes but its whatever 18:57:09 : ;Spudnic2002; me and logan arent allowed. they dont give a reason to it 18:57:55 : ;iilovesnow; to be fair you guy did keep stealing our stuff and kept trying to kill us 18:58:08 : ;Spudnic2002; i killed people liam paid me to 18:58:15 : ;Spudnic2002; and everyone was stealing from everyone 18:58:27 : ;Spudnic2002; i was stolen from 18:58:52 : ;iilovesnow; still I think Ivan was just getting annoyed and wanted to just play minecraft 18:59:23 : ;Spudnic2002; he was placing tnt in my house lmao 18:59:35 : ;Spudnic2002; i saw him and got rid of it, the retard also left his sword 19:00:28 : ;Spudnic2002; eh, well. youre all an enemy now i guess 19:00:36 : ;iilovesnow; idk I honestly think we should all just work together, but you would have to ask Ivan ig 19:01:19 : ;iilovesnow; plus i kinda want to make my own base but don 19:01:23 : ;Spudnic2002; Ivan is a retard and if i question him he will say "baby rage" 19:01:27 : ;iilovesnow; t tell them that 19:01:33 : ;Spudnic2002; you might want to 19:01:42 : ;Spudnic2002; when me and logan find theirs it wont be a base anymore 19:02:03 : ;iilovesnow; now I dont think thats going to help anything 19:02:10 : ;Spudnic2002; i know :) 19:02:46 : ;iilovesnow; I would just build a kingdom next to ours 19:02:55 : ;iilovesnow; i think that would be funny 19:03:16 : ;Spudnic2002; im better at destruction and pvp rather than creation 19:04:15 : ;iilovesnow; yeah, but they worked really hard on it so they might be super pissed 19:04:30 : ;Spudnic2002; thats gonna make it 100 times better 19:04:54 : ;iilovesnow; they're going to blow your house up then 19:04:59 : ;iilovesnow; you do know that right? 19:05:18 : ;Spudnic2002; well idc, if i get to theirs first and they dont know my plan 19:05:54 : ;iilovesnow; then the server will be ruined 19:06:14 : ;Spudnic2002; but if they somehow find out 19:06:19 : ;Spudnic2002; imma target you too 19:06:32 : ;Spudnic2002; youre the only one that knows 19:07:02 : ;iilovesnow; sick. I probably won 19:07:04 : ;iilovesnow; t tell 19:07:10 : ;iilovesnow; i might imply 19:07:13 : ;iilovesnow; but won 19:07:16 : ;iilovesnow; t tell 19:07:39 : ;Spudnic2002; im just saying 19:07:43 : ;Spudnic2002; if they catch on 19:07:46 : ;Spudnic2002; i know who to blame 19:07:52 : ;iilovesnow; I keep hitting "enter" instead of " ' " 19:08:11 : ;iilovesnow; I think they would be stupid for not knowing tbh 19:08:48 : ;Spudnic2002; tbh, its what i always do when they treat me bad when i didnt really do much 19:09:53 : ;iilovesnow; I think Johannes and I will make our own base and then you and Ivan can go at it 19:10:05 : ;Spudnic2002; hmmmm 19:10:09 : ;Spudnic2002; thats weird 19:10:21 : ;Spudnic2002; very weird 19:10:44 : ;iilovesnow; whats weird? 19:10:51 : ;Spudnic2002; you think he isnt a target 19:11:21 : ;iilovesnow; it was all Ivans and dev0id's idea (I forgot his name) 19:11:47 : ;iilovesnow; not to throw them under the bus or anything 19:11:56 : ;Spudnic2002; Johannes still hid it from us and he's always the one to start being all like "korrey is bad" blah blah blah 19:12:17 : ;iilovesnow; but they already had the plan and then space whatever kept going into my house 19:12:26 : ;iilovesnow; and annoying me so thats why I joined them 19:12:46 : ;Spudnic2002; they raided your house more, y'know? 19:13:01 : ;Spudnic2002; Logan just likes to fuck with people when they are on 19:13:26 : ;iilovesnow; yeah so? It annoyed me at the time so I left 19:13:48 : ;Spudnic2002; well just so you know whats coming 19:14:45 : ;iilovesnow; rip idk maybe I'll just leave and build my own shit 19:14:53 : ;Spudnic2002; yea, you might as well 19:15:16 : ;iilovesnow; do you know how to make a slime farm? 19:15:46 : ;Spudnic2002; nope, you can look it up though 19:15:59 : ;iilovesnow; I did but nothing is spawning lol 19:16:14 : ;Spudnic2002; are you sure you're in a slime chunk? 19:16:35 : ;iilovesnow; i looked it up on the fancy map thingy 19:16:54 : ;Spudnic2002; idk 19:17:12 : ;iilovesnow; they made baby doggy 19:17:43 : Spudnic2002 moved too quickly! 6.466459809251761,0.5764407054569602, -7.741381932541572 19:17:49 : ;Spudnic2002; ? 19:18:06 : ;iilovesnow; I have two dogs and I gave them steak and now theres a tiny one 19:18:11 : ;Spudnic2002; fun 19:18:55 : ;Spudnic2002; can we sleep? 19:19:01 : ;Spudnic2002; oop 19:19:09 : ;iilovesnow; i got myself lost one sec 19:19:17 : ;Spudnic2002; its day now anyway 19:20:21 : Spudnic2002 moved too quickly! 6.787691821671984,-0.0448124203990119, -7.446829746509934 19:20:28 : Spudnic2002 moved too quickly! -4.397128955509544,0.8787031594607981, -9.283492771944452 19:20:46 : Spudnic2002 moved too quickly! 1.4417921209750375,3.0754440651894868, -9.53479115637299 19:21:11 : Spudnic2002 moved too quickly! -7.535267815248432,-5.676470876144279, -3.439012005235554 19:21:34 : Saving the game (this may take a moment!) 19:21:44 : Saved the game 19:21:44 : Spudnic2002 moved too quickly! -5.7035212383790395,-1.2491870787446828, 8.318690565013299 19:21:45 : Spudnic2002 moved wrongly! 19:21:51 : ;iilovesnow; I'll join discord in a little. Im going to take a shower 19:21:59 : ;Spudnic2002; aight aight 19:22:01 : ;Spudnic2002; have fun 19:22:09 : ;iilovesnow; ill try 19:22:13 : ;Spudnic2002; hmm 19:27:14 : ;Spudnic2002; brb 19:27:16 : Spudnic2002 lost connection: Disconnected 19:27:16 : Spudnic2002 left the game Category:Events